


Happy

by The_Irish_Kiwi



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Irish_Kiwi
Summary: They're on a date at the amusement park, and it's what works for them and makes them happy.For Shelby <3





	Happy

It wasn’t something they’d told many people about. Kenny, Bebe, Craig, Tweek, Token- a few of the others they all knew. Bebe always took cute pictures of the three of them cuddling asleep, and when not stopped would post with the caption #Stendyle. Good thing no one else knew what really was going on, except the few that did when they liked it and reposted the hashtag in the comments. 

Sitting on the bench, with Wendy lying over the laps of both of them, all three had a content smile on their faces. It was warm, it was almost lunch, and it was the least interrupted date they’d ever had. Stan looked towards Kyle and smiled, the red head returning the smile, as Wendy rubbed his hand. 

“This was a good idea.” Wendy was the one to speak up, ignoring several looks of passerbyers. A good date for Stan’s 16th, finally joining the other two. Stan hummed in agreement as Kyle ran a hand through Wendy’s loose hair. “Thanks guys.” Stan said, before chuckling. “I’m still not going easy on either of you two in the shooting range though.” 

Wendy made a shocked gasp, and Kyle pulled a horrified look. “No kisses for you then.” He gave the ultimatum, causing Wendy to give him a high five. 

That was the story of how Stan lost the shooting range, because he was whipped by the two most beautiful people in the world to him. Stan may have acted salty, but it was just another day. Anything to see Wendy’s light browns and Kyle’s emerald eyes light up. Stan was as useless as anything for the two loves of his life, just as he knew they were useless for him and each other. 

It had taken so long for all of them to come to this conclusion and all work together. From Stan and Kyle’s confusing feelings for each other, Stan’s love of Wendy, and Wendy and Kyle’s compromise and eventual love for each other. It worked for them, and as Bebe had once said “Fuck anyone who doesn’t want you to be happy.” 

So they were happy, in their little triangle of love, dates at the amusement park, winning each other toys, and buying each other cotton candy as they all tried to play white knight. 

It worked for them, and they were happy. In the end, that was all that really mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> For Shelby, because I love her. I'm sorry it's short, I ran out of ideas, but you deserve this good fluff


End file.
